


Under Wraps

by ClassicalLeo



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalLeo/pseuds/ClassicalLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a problem. Only Karina can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

It felt so good when it was happening. The sucking Leo did on his neck that started as protests until Gabriel realized how good it felt. How very good that they made his way to low, throaty groans. “Leo,” he moans. 

“Hmm?” Leo hums against his neck.

“As much as I don’t want you to stop, I really need to use your bathroom.”

Gabriel’s in for a rude awakening when he looks in the mirror. “Shit,” he says. He heads back to Leo’s room, rummaging for his phone in his backpack.

“What’s going on?” Leo asks when he hears him shuffling around.

“You sort of gave me something,” Gabriel announces.

Leo repositions himself against the wall. “A boner?”

“No. Yes,” Gabriel says, flustered. “I mean, a hickey. I need to cover this thing up.”

Leo is smiling, “Turtleneck.”

“Yeah, Leo, in 80 degree weather, that would work.”

“Your sarcasm is starting to sound like me. Call Giovana.”

 

“Giovana,” Gabriel says. “I have a problem that I need help with.”

“What’s that?” Giovana asks, taking a sip of her water.

“Leo sort of gave me a….” She swallows, halfway dreading what she’ll hear.

“A?” Her mind tumbles and twists. Boner? Blowjob? 

“Hickey,” Gabriel says. “A pretty big one.” He looks over at Leo, who’s smiling, and actually looks like he’s silently gloating over his victory on Gabriel’s neck. 

“Gabriel,” Giovana starts, silently relieved, “I have no idea how to cover up a hickey. I’ve never had one, and I really don’t wear makeup. Just like lipgloss, some days.”

“My dad can’t see this,” Gabriel says. “I’m not ready to explain to him where it came from.”

“Let me talk to Karina, I’m sure she’d know. But don’t let Leo touch your neck again.”

Giovana tells Gabriel where Karina’s new house is, and he’s still looking over at Leo, who is still beaming. “Thanks, Giovana,” he says before he hangs up.

“Just you wait,” he tells Leo. “You won’t be able to see it, but you’ll know when I give you one…right here.” He puts his forefinger on Leo’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his dick.

Leo giggles. “Go. I’m sorry.”

“Sure,” Gabriel says, before kissing him goodbye.

“Make good on that promise,” Leo says, as Gabriel shuts the door behind him.

“Mmm-hmm.”

******

“How did your girlfriend get from Itapira to put this on your neck?” Karina asks, looking at the hickey incredulously.

“There is no girl from Itapira,” Gabriel says.

“Is there a girl here, then?” Karina asks again.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “No. It was Leo.” 

“Leo?” Her voice squeaks a little higher. 

Gabriel sighs. “Yes. There was never a girl. I couldn’t kiss you because I wanted to be with Leo all along.”

“Too bad he can’t see it. This hickey is impressive,” Karina says. “I’m actually proud of him.”

“Come on, Karina,” Gabriel pushes. “I have to be home by 5.”

“This kind of magic will take time, Gabs,” she says. “Can’t you just tell your dad that the girl from Itapira did it?”

Gabriel sighs in exasperation, as Karina jumbles through her various makeup supplies in her kit. “Now. One thing you’ll need at home, is apply some ice. It’s a cool cloth, so not directly on it. And a toothbrush.”

“For what?”

“Scrape it across the hickey. Trust me, it will make the bruising go away quicker.”

About half a dozen items come out of the kit. The first one is a minty green cream that she starts applying to Gabriel’s neck, “This takes the red away.” For a girl who can’t conjugate English verbs and hasn’t figured out what X is in any Algebra equation, she’s a rocket scientist with hickeys.

“Gabriel, I’ve had dozens of these,” she explains. “The trick is to not put them where they’re all visible.”

“It’s not what really what I intended on happening,” Gabriel explains, frustrated.

“He was good,” she said. “I got it.”

When she’s done, she pours and scrapes various cover ups, foundations and powders into smaller containers. She tells him what order to put them on. \

“Thanks,” Gabriel says. He looks in the mirror, and can't even tell makeup is on his neck, let alone a hickey. 

“Yeah,” she says, walking him to the door. “No problem. But tell the Lion to attack you somewhere else next time.”


End file.
